LDH
LDH JAPAN Inc. (株式会社LDH JAPAN) is a Japanese entertainment agency founded by and established on September 18, 2003 with serving as president of the company. The company provides several artist management services for singers, dancers, actors, models and more. The name of the company is an acronym for 'L'ove, 'D'ream & 'H'appiness. About On October 17, 2002, the six founding members of invested ¥500,000 each, with a capital of 3 million yen, to establish a company, and established the EXILE ENTERTAINMENT LTD., with HIRO serving as the president. On September 18, 2003, the company merged with the model company ThreePoint and formed LDH as a joint-stock company. With the creation, HIRO stayed with his position as president and Mori Masataka was appointed as the executive vice president. On January 1, 2017, the agency was rebranded with a new logo and announced a world expansion, with creation of the LDH ASIA, LDH WORLD, LDH USA and LDH EUROPE establishments. Starting from this day, the Japanese establishment of the agency would be called LDH JAPAN. For LDH WORLD, EXILE HIRO took on the role of chief creative officer, while VERBAL, NIGO and Dr. Romanelli (aka DRx) were appointed as executive creative directors. Mori Masataka was appointed as the CEO of LDH JAPAN, Matsuda Makoto as the CEO of LDH ASIA, Afrojack as the CEO of LDH EUROPE and Mori Hirotaka as the CEO of LDH USA. Several group companies were also established with the expansion,https://www.ldh.co.jp/eng/company/ including already formed inside companies, such as: * LDH apparel (responsible for original fashion brands, such as "24karats", "J.S.B.", "STUDIO SEVEN", "FULL-BK", and etc.) * LDH pictures (responsible for film distribution) * LDH stage (responsible for the live concerts of their artists) * LDH music & publishing (an inside label, production platform and publisher of LDH in 3 continents: Asia, North America and Europe, with bases in Tokyo, Amsterdam, Los Angeles and Shanghai; managed by Sato Tatsuro) * LDH kitchen (responsible for entertainment related with food, managed by Suzuki Hiroyuki) * LDH models (responsible to model management) * LDH martial arts (responsible to manage and training fighting athletes, managed by Takaya Hiroyuki) * LDH dancearth (a project founded and managed by , that has the goal to convey the valuable life experiences earned by dancing and traveling.) * LDH expg (the company responsible for the EXPG STUDIO training schools) * LDH farm (a new company that focuses on Washoku (traditional Japanese cuisine) and producing organic foods, managed by RIKACO) * LDH wedding (responsible for producing wedding ceremonies) * LDH O (a creator team in partnership of LDH JAPAN with Suzuki Osamu) Management This list reflects on the LDH JAPAN acts. Artist * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * PKCZ® * VERBAL (m-flo / PKCZ®) * DJ DARUMA (PKCZ®) * m-flo * * MIYAVI * Crystal Kay * JAY'ED * Leola * * * MABU * * * Girls² * OhaGirl from Girls² * mirage² Actor ; Female * RIKACO * Otozuki Kei * * * Sugi Arisa * Kido Airi * * Yamaguchi Sawa * Hirakawa Yuzuki * Kurotani Mayu ;Male * Oumiya Tarou * Hiranuma Norihisa * Amano Kousei * Kurokawa Kyosuke * Taichi Saotome * Masumoto Shoichiro * KATSUYA * Noiri Toshiki ; * * * * * * * * * Talent * Yamaguchi Sawa * Tomohiro Nagatsuka * LISA Model * Sada Mayumi * Iwahori Seri * Oya Kana * Sahara Monica * Suzuki Taylor * Morgan Mala * Sato Nene * TOKO Athlete Swimmer * Watanabe Ippei Parkour Performer * ZEN Professional Surfer * Angela Maki Vernon * Ogawa Naohisa * Ogawa Yukio Pro-Volleyball Player * Kurihara Megumi Fighters * Takaya Hiroyuki * Okami Yuushin Personal Trainer * Yoshida Teruyuki Specialist Songwriters * Odake Masato * Omote Seiji * DJ KIRA * Tanaka Ryousuke * SAKURA * Takemura Yaeko Voice Trainers * Kimura Keiji * Goda Keiko Choreographers * PATO * SEVA Scenario Writer * Kashida Shougo * Watanabe Kei Movie Director * Nishikori Yoshinari MC * MC USK Former Artists * PARADISE GO!! GO!! * RATHER UNIQUE * Sanga Kazutoshi * Nakazaki Yui * NEVER LAND * * Kawane Raine * CASSIS * warp-generation * NaNa * Mizuhara Kiko * Harada Ken * CEYREN * Kouko * Kobayashi Natsuko * ia * Love * The ROOTLESS * JONTE * BREATHE ** Miyata Satoshi * Shionoya Sayaka * * ** Trivia * LDH already had 3 active female groups with the names of LDH's acronym (Love, and ), but the duo Love disbanded in 2012 and the group Dream disbanded in 2017. References External links * LDH JAPAN website * LDH ASIA website * LDH EUROPE website * LDH USA website * LDH WORLD website Category:LDH Category:Browse